


Haunted Houses

by CheezPleez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Houses, Humor, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Finding a truly scary haunted house is hard to do when you are a trained assassin or even a friendly neighborhood spider man. Sometimes finding the right haunt involves taking a little risk.





	1. Chapter 1

Two days before Halloween and every haunted house the four of them visited was a total snooze fest. It was hard to enjoy them when you had done or seen worse stuff. It was Peter who had found out about the less than legal pop up haunted house but Bucky was the one who was all gung ho about going. "Come on. What's the worst that could happen. You me and Clint can keep an eye on the kid. Laura already said we could borrow him. Besides I'm scarier than anything these amateurs have been able to muster."

Nat looked at the flyer and pulled the address up. It was about an hours drive away. "I don't know. Things got kinda dicey with that clown last weekend. Did May say it was ok? " He shrugged "don't know if the kid asked and that clown was lookin at me funny and you know it."  
"They are clowns Bucky that's the whole gimmick."  
"You know what I meant. He just seemed a bit too interested."  
"Well as long as May says its cool i’m down but a sketchy pop up haunted house in an abandoned hospital means no rules. Someone might lay hands on you. " He pulled a soda from the fridge and tossed it to her. "yea yea i know. I think it could be fun. Besides Steve doesn't do haunted houses so you guys are the only ones I got." 

Watching him get excited about Halloween was almost cute. He had gone out of his way to do as many Halloween activities as he could over the last four weeks. Peter even convinced him to go to a monster movie marathon in a cemetery. It was good to see him bonding with people he needed that stability. She gave May a call later and made sure she was okay with the plan. Peter was a little light on the details but she didn't blame him. If anyone knew how sketchy this was it would be shut down so fast.

Halloween night arrived and not soon enough. Bucky and Peter were ready to burst with excitement when Clint finally arrived. Tony met them at the door. "I swore to May you could handle him. Don't make me a liar." Steve walked up behind him "Buck don't do anything like Halloween in 32' cuz i won't let you live it down for another 100 years." He rolled his eyes "sure thing ma'." They all piled into the car and left.

Tony turned to Steve. "Im worried. Should I be worried? I mean I know three of the four clowns involved here. What happened in 32'?"  
The mere mention of it caused Steve to chuckle. " Buck went into an old house to impress a girl and prove it wasn't haunted. Problem was the house was not in the best of shape. He convinced her to come inside with him and just as he tried to kiss her he fell through the floor into the basement. The gal didn't want to be in trouble for being alone with a boy so she ditched him. Thankfully I wondered where he had gotten to and looked for him. It's one of the few times I saved his skin. He broke his arm but was otherwise ok. We never told his folks why he was there in the first place and it wasn't the last time Buck got himself in a mess trying to impress a lady." Tony nodded "I see. Well lets hope he isn't trying to impress widow since she's back on the market. If so we might be in trouble." They both laughed. "Nah Nat can handle him she's put up with me and Clint enough and you too."

When they arrived at the place cars were parked along the road. There were no other buildings in the area just an empty stretch of road and this decrepit old hospital. "Well this looks like the start of a real life horror movie."  
"Aw come on Clint don't tell me you're scared."  
"Dream on Barnes. I just know my movies is all. We sure this place is on the level?"  
Natasha shook her head. "Nope that's what's fun about it. Let's get in line."

They waited in line for about an hour before they were finally at the ticket table. "4 tickets please." The kid looked at Bucky. "Ok do you just want to do the first floor or do you want all floors and basement?" He looked back at them. They all shrugged. " that depends is it scarier to do all floors?" He shrugged, "I mean yea but we aren't running that session for another hour. Its our last session for night. Tickets for that are $15 first floor is go in as you please and its $5." Bucky smiled. " I think we will do the whole deal." The kid looked almost surprised. "Really? You would rather wait? Um.. ok...cool. hang out here and we will grab you when it's time." As they walked away Nat heard the kid talking into a walkie talkie. " yea man someone actually ponied up for it. No i don't think they are cops. Just tell them we got a late tour and be ready." She wasn't sure if this was a good idea but there was no backing out now.

After a little while of waiting and horsing around a lady dressed in an old nurses uniform walked up to them. “So your the full building tour huh? Well follow me.” Clint noticed a smile on Bucky’s face as he watched the lady walk ahead of them. Her “Ghost nurse” happened to be sporting a uniform typical of nurses in world war two. “Bring back memories old man?” He said patting Bucky on the shoulder. Peter couldn’t help but snicker. The smile quickly disappeared. “Shut up.Both of you” They quickly followed her to the main entrance to the hospital. She stopped and turned to them. Now that she was in a little more light they could see the blood red contacts she was wearing. “This hospital was built in the late 1800’s and was used to care for the mentally ill and the destitute. The hospital closed in 1946 after a mysterious illness killed every single patient and worker inside. No one had known what had happened until the dairy truck noticed that the last delivery had not been taken inside. Seeing as though many of the patients had no money or no family the state just buried them in the basement and boarded things up to avoid an incident. Spirits still roam the halls not realizing they had shuffled off their mortal coil ages ago. When the veil between worlds is weakest the spirits are most active. If you don’t think you are brave enough to proceed now is your time to change your mind.”

She gave them a moment to consider and then opened the door for them. As they walked inside Bucky held Back. “Are all the ghosts as cute as you Doll?” She stifled a small giggle and even though she was wearing white face paint he could see her blush through it. “I don’t know, maybe they are maybe they aren’t only one way to find out.” They joined everyone in the lobby where Nat was rolling her eyes at him. As they moved from floor to floor they had to admit the atmosphere was creepy and the creaks and moans of the old building did up the scare factor a bit. When they got to the end of the 5th floor their ghost host whose name they learned was Dottie, stopped at an old antique elevator and opened the door. “This is the only way down to the basement. I have to leave you here. Enjoy your ride.” As they filed into the elevator she brushed her hand against Bucky’s jacket leaving her phone number written in lipstick on a handkerchief. As they were slowly moving down in the elevator Clint spotted it sticking out of his pocket and pulled it out. “Awww look at this, the old man got Dotties digits. Don’t you think she’s a bit young for you?”  
“I’m pretty sure all our grandma’s combined are too young for him.” Widow quickly said. As they continued teasing him he noticed Peters eyes go wide as the elevator car came to a stop between the 4th and 3rd floors. They then heard a sort of moan followed by the car shaking a little bit. “I’m sure this is just part of the tour guys.” Clint said. Bucky held his hand up to silence him. He could hear the hushed yet panicked voices of the kids running the house followed by feet scrambling away. “We’re in trouble. Kid I can see the landing for the 4th floor quickly but carefully hope up there and pull Clint and Nat out then I can climb out after you all.” Nat shook her head. “Why us first?” The car shook again. “No time to debate besides I’m heavier than you two and god forbid this falls I can take the hit.” they heard the building groan again. “Go” he hissed and they quickly began to move out. Just as Peter reached the landing they heard the snap as he quickly shot a web around Nat and Clint. “Sorry Mr. Barnes” Was the last thing Bucky heard.

When he woke up he was at the med bay at the avengers tower being started down by a very angry Tony Stark And Steve Rogers. He looked over to see Peter sitting in the bed next to him with his arm in a sling. His Aunt May was also glaring angrily at him. “Did Barton and Romanov get the warm welcome too?” Tony Rolled his eyes. “ Barton is answering to his wife and I haven’t even started with widow yet. I figured since this was YOUR idea YOU might tell us just WHAT the hell happened and DON’T leave out any details.” As he took a moment to collect himself before explaining he saw that his left leg was in a cast as was his right foot and his right arm was in a sling. “Damn that's gonna hurt in the morning. Look we’ve been going to haunted houses all over and they were boring the kid AND I” He quickly said as May got up from her seat “ we wanted something really scary. I found the flyer for the haunted house at the diner and figured it would be fun. There were tons of people there having a great time and they said it was an every year occurrence so we figured it was ok.” Tony had his face in his hands “Damn it Barnes. These things need permits to operate. This place had nothing not to mention almost everyone from the haunt left your asses for dust except one sweet young lady in a nurses uniform who stayed until an ambulance could arrive.” As he said this Bucky couldn’t help but smile. Peter began to giggle at the mention of Dottie and everyone shot him a look. 

Steve groaned and shook his head “Aw Buck no… tell me you didn’t drop your guard for a gal?” Tony raised his eyebrows when Steve used the phrase “gal” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh which hurt more than he expected. “ Not exactly we were having a good time all of us. Look I got the kid outta the elevator in time and he was able to grab Nat and Clint.” May was now at his bedside “ Yea not before it fell. He dislocated his shoulder and broke his collarbone trying to catch them. I kinda hoped that three highly trained adults would have had enough good sense to NOT go in an antique elevator at an abandoned hospital but I guess I was wrong.” She pinched the bridge of her nose “Look Tony I’m gonna take Peter home.” Peter got up from the bed “Hope you feel better Mr. Barnes I had a lot of fun.” May quickly smacked his head. “DON’T talk to him right now” she hissed. 

As May walked out with Peter, Nat and Clint Sheepishly came into the room. They both had some cuts and bruises but were otherwise ok. Tony pointed to the bed next to Bucky and they sat down. They were about to get a tag team lecture and they knew it. Tony rubbed his hands over his face again and tugged his hair. “Do you three have any idea how bad tonight could have gone? Cuz a thousand scenarios flashed through my head and thank god none of them occurred otherwise I might be tempted to hunt down the reality stone just to kill all three of you over again with my bare hands. I’m the one who had to call May and tell her that there was an accident. I had to explain why the haunted house her son went to with responsible adults was a sketchy pop up money maker run by some college students with no permit and no safety protocols in place. That building was CONDEMNED before I was even born. A quick google search of that building would have told you that it was not a good idea. Next time you all want to do something stupid far be it from me to stop you but leave the kid out of it.” None of them said a word. It was Steve’s turn again. “I don’t think there is much I can really add to what Tony said.”  
“Look I’m the one who found the place and I’m the one that got the worst of it”  
“ A CHONÁCH SAN ORT” (Gaelic “serves you right”). They all looked at Steve as he stormed out and Tony followed. 

They all looked over at Bucky who was looking rather pale. “Care to translate Barnes?” He shook his head “Oooh he’s mad. He just put the fear of god in me. He learned that from his mother. Its Gaelic. He pretty much just told me I deserve this. I mean He’s kinda right. I mean I had a good time until the elevator broke. Did Dottie get out ok? I don’t want her taking the fall since everyone bailed on her.” Clint shook his head. “We got her outta dodge. She was worried about you. She knew who you were the minute she saw you. Girlie is a history major but um… ya might be interested to know she’s apparently the grand daughter of one Dum-Dum Doogan.” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh his ass off despite the cracked ribs. “That’s a good one. Figures first girl to acknowledge me in 80 years and she belongs to Dum-Dum. Steve will get a kick outta that when he cools down. Too bad I lost her number.” Nat reached into her jacket and pulled out the handkerchief “Oh you mean this one? Is this what you are after? Do you need us to call a nurse for you?” He laughed as she dropped it into his hand. “Thanks. Maybe I can call her when I’m not grounded cuz I don’t think I’m gonna be allowed to go anywhere for awhile.”


	2. the ghost host

It wasn’t until just before Thanksgiving that Bucky even saw Dottie again and surprisingly enough she came to him. She had tracked Steve down and asked to see him explaining she was the lady from the Halloween incident. While he wasn’t thrilled with the idea of them meeting up he agreed and brought her to see him. He was still on crutches trying to move around with a broken leg and a foot in a boot but too stubborn to use the wheelchair. That in mind he hadn’t really been getting out much as it was a huge hassle. He dropped one of the crutches on his foot the moment he saw her walk in the room.”Shit that hurt.” She giggled at the reaction. “Are you gonna keep getting hurt when I’m around?” He was trying to compose himself but he really was surprised. He hadn’t worked up the nerve to call her and honestly figured a girl like her would have easily moved on by now. 

“You just surprised me is all.” She raised an eyebrow and took a seat. “I surprised the winter soldier huh? Well that must be a feat.” He took a seat on the bed. “So you know all about me huh?” She nodded. “Well I know some things too. Like the fact that you are Dum-Dum’s grand. What do ya even want with someone like me?” She shrugged and sat down. “I dunno. Maybe just a friend. My family doesn’t talk about him much. They were more than happy to sell his “junk” as they called it off to the Smithsonian for top dollar. I managed to squirrel a few small things away. Mostly pictures and letters he had written back home. I mean we learn about the Howlies in school and yet my family seems almost ashamed to be related to one. I on the other hand love every moment of it. I’ve been writing my masters thesis on the howling commandos but there is definitely a lot of missing information. I spent all summer scouring records and backpacking around from place to place looking people up. Most were quite helpful. A few closed the door in my face." He could tell by the gleam in her eyes she was definitely Dum-Dums. 

"Well i'm not sure what kinda help I can be but I'll do my best. Most of my effects are also in the Smithsonian. Memories come in waves but for every good one it seems two bad ones follow so forgive me if I seem short." She smiled. "Well what I want for my thesis is a more personal look at the Howling commandos. We all know what they did but come on do we really know who they were? That's what I'm after. I honestly didn't expect to come across you or the Captain I guess Halloween was just my lucky night." He couldn't help but smile listening to her talk. 

"How about this,you help me outta here and we can go to my favorite crappy diner and I will answer whatever questions I can for you. " she hopped up. "Sure thing Sarge." She said with an innocent giggle. He made his way over to his crutches and they carefully made their way to the door. Before they could leave Widow stopped him. "I see you finally called a nurse in." She winked at Dottie. "Want me to tell Steve your out? " he shrugged "you can. Last time i checked he wasn't my mama and I'm more than an adult. I have a phone he can call if he needs me. Just don't tell him i'm with anyone." She nodded and mocked a salute. "Roger that." They stepped outside and hailed a cab before anyone else could stop them.

The cab dropped them down in an old run down questionable neighborhood in front of a Diner that looked like it should be condemned. She looked at him and then the diner. “So um.. Wow your weren’t kidding when you said crappy diner.” He laughed as they walked in the front door. “I like to keep it low key. No one bothers me here.” They took a seat in a booth and an older woman approached him. “ Well look what the cat dragged in. I haven't seen ya in a bit Barnes thought maybe you died on me. Looks like ya tried though. What’s all this?” She gestured to the crutches and Dottie. He couldn't help but laugh. “I fell down an elevator shaft at a haunted house. Steve was so pissed. This is an improvement. My arm was in a cast. Now it’s just a brace. This is my friend Dottie. Dottie this is Cathy. “ Cathy gave a warm but brief smile. “Friend huh? And you bring her here? Quick way to lose a friend. Isn't she a bit young for you anyway?” He shook his head. “Everyone’s a little young for me but only on a technicality.”  
“So she knows then.” He nodded. Not too many civilians knew who he was and he liked it that way. Cathy only knew because she was old enough to put the pieces together. He liked Cathy she was boisterous and sarcastic and had a mouth like a sailor but deep down she was kind and caring. He found himself in her diner after the whole winter soldier incident in D.C and she didn’t ask him to leave when all he did was buy a cup of coffee and stare at it for a few hours trying to pull himself together. He managed to repay her when some guys tried to hold her up thinking no one was there with her. When he tossed a spoon across the diner at one guy so hard it actually got lodged in his eye she knew he wasn’t some ordinary bum off the street. 

After a few hours of talking He learned that Dorothy “Dottie” Dugan was the first and only female grand child of Dum Dums. This made her the favorite in his eyes but not just because she was the girl but because she took up boxing at the age of 5 and would Spar with him until he physically couldn’t anymore. She got into college on a rugby scholarship and her team made it to nationals every year she was with them. She double majored as a social worker and a history major and graduated college at the top of her class. He was surprised to learn that she was 30. She seemed so much younger. He was even more surprised to learn she was working the haunted house they met at to play her tuition bills for this semester. She picked up odd jobs here and there during the school year and then traveled in the summer. She had to be at least part time while working on her thesis which had been the better part of fifteen years of work. Her findings so far were impressive. 

“So who has shut the door in your face? If you don’t mind my asking?” She pulled out a notebook and leafed through it. “Lets see well I was tossed off Stark's property but I hadn’t even had a chance to speak with him. His right hand man called security the minute I mentioned questions about the Howling commandos and anything he might know from his father. I got a nice sucker punch from Gabe Jones granddaughter. She accused me of looking for dirt to slander her family. Gabe later sent me some pictures and an apology apparently someone had taken advantage of his willingness to reminisce and robbed him over the course of a few months. I had stories recorded from grandpop on hand as proof I was who i said i was and pictures to verify from that point on. After I was able to sit and talk with Jacques Dernier he mentioned that when i interviewed people leave the questions casual and open ended. Don't ask about specific people or places. I would find many more gems that way. He also advised that I not bring up the Captain. My next attempt was Peggy Carter. That was a disaster. It was before she was sick. She was sharp as a tack. I only asked her what she could tell me about Dum-dum. I made it clear she didn’t have to talk about Captain America. It was then that S.H.I.E.L.D stepped in because when my 15 year old self began looking for information and decided to start with Stark Obadiah Stane reported me as a potential threat to S.H.I.E.L.D. so they had been watching me for a few years and found most my visits harmless. When I went to Mrs Carter however, they were convinced that I was somehow looking for information for Hydra. They had told Peggy about it and she called me on it right there. I was crushed. I had shown her every bit of proof that I am who I claimed. When S.H.I.E.L.D reached out to my family they flat out told them I was delusional, obsessive and unstable. My own mother told them that. So they had every reason to be “afraid of me.” Rather than argue with her I apologize for bothering her and I left only to be swarmed by shield the moment I stepped outside. After hours of questions and tests to make sure I wasn’t some kind of sleeper cell I was released and I was told to never come near Mrs. Carter or her family ever again. So I was left to just consult with the Smithsonian and dig around for second hand accounts. I figured if She was off limits so was Cap. While no one told me I just wanted to avoid any embarrassment. When I saw you guys at the haunted house I knew Ms. Romanov immediately I read through the S.H.I.E.L.D. files she loaded online years ago. When I heard them call you by your name I knew it had to be you. You are welcome to borrow my note books if you like. Most of them are duplicated both in hard copy and on digital files. The only thing I can;t lend you are my tapes because they are not duplicated. I almost lost them once I will not take that chance again. There’s hours of interviews on those things also by today's tech they are absolute antiques.”

They finally took their cue from Cathy pulling out the cash drawer and they left once she was secured for the night. As they rode back he took a gamble. “Soooo thanksgiving is this week. You uh… have plans?” She shook her head. “A TV dinner and The parade maybe the dog show. How about you? Do the Avengers do that sort of thing?” He shrugged. “They all do their own stuff. Nat goes to Clints. Stark has his family. I’m supposed to go over to Steve’s.”  
“He doesn’t stay at the tower?” He laughed. Only after missions when he’s ready to crash or if everyone is getting together. Easier to have everyone in one place. Otherwise it's like wrangling cats. Normally he stays at his own place. He loathes Starks technological nightmare of a building. I kinda like it. Plus its apparently easier for them to “keep an eye” on me, that and I annoyed T’challa too much when I was in Wakanda.” She looked out the window as the rundown row houses became sturdy posh buildings and brightly lit streets. “Is this your attempt at inviting me Sarg?”  
“I mean.. yea … maybe..if you wanted and I kinda gotta ask Steve. I mean he should be ok with it. He might even enjoy it. He does like to reminisce. Not too many people listen to his stories.” They stopped in front of her building. “Tell ya what. You ask the Captain if I can come and let me know. If it’s a no go I will enjoy my tradition and you have a great time with your bestie. I won’t be mad. Gimme a call ok.” She hopped out of the car and disappeared into the building.  
When he got back to the tower Nat and Steve were sitting at the kitchen table talking. “Hey, just the guy I was lookin for. Where have you been?” He sat down with them. “I was with a ... friend.” Steve gave him a puzzled look. “You have friends?” He knew what he meant. Most people he called friend were right there in that building. “Well I do now. Look Could we maybe have one more over for dinner Thursday?” Nat got a big smile on her face. “Well boy’s I’ll leave you to talk this one out.” She waved and headed out the door. “That depends Buck who are they?” He got a big grim and pulled out the book with the picture of Dottie and Dum Dum. “She would be Ms. Dorothy Dum Dum Dugan. I think you would like to meet her Steve.” He could see the range of emotions as He thought about what he was asking. “ Ya know what fine. I’m sure she will be lovely company. It’s not like there’s a shortage of food being made. I think Sam bought the biggest turkey he could fit in my oven.”  
“Sam’s coming over? I thought he would be with his family.”  
“They had a change of plans and he’s gonna go see them for Christmas. Should still be a good time.” 

Once it was all settled he called Dottie and let her know it was good with Steve. It didn't occur to him that Steve might have other guests coming too until he arrived at Steve’s apartment and Saw Sharron in the kitchen with him. Sam saw the look on his face. “You didn’t know Sharon was coming?”  
“No..I did not.”  
“You look like you just stepped in it big time what’s going on?” He looked around to make sure Steve was preoccupied and sat down on the couch next to Sam. “I invited someone over that Sharon Might not ...like.” He looked back in the Kitchen as Sharon. “Sharon is cool with everybody. Who could you possible invite here that she would have an issue with. I mean she's cool with you and you have a hell of a lot to answer for in most people’s books. “ He filled Sam in with the short version of what Dottie told him. Sam looked just as concerned as he was. “Oh damn. That’s bad. Well maybe she doesn’t know about it maybe it won't be a problem.” His phone went off and had a text from Dottie. “Just pulled up be up in a few.” when they heard the knock at the door Sam jumped up to beat Steve to the door. “Hey you must be Bucky’s friend. Nice to meet you. I’m Sam.” She Smiled. “Nice to meet you Sam. I’m Dottie.” He showed her inside to where he and Bucky had been sitting and casually watching the parade on TV. He stood up to greet her. “Hey Dot glad you could make it.” She smiled and held up a casserole dish. “I brought berry cobbler and uh.. This” She handed Sam the dish and reached into her ratty bag which Sam realized was a very old military issue one, and pulled out a bottle. “ I was supposed to share this with Grandpop when I was old enough but he wasn’t there for that. Figured it might be better spent here.” Sam looked at the bottle. “Dang girl this is a 100 year old bottle of scotch. It’s still younger than Steve!” They all laughed until Steve poked his head in the room. “What’s younger than me now?” He saw the bottle in Sam’s hand and Stopped. “Where did you get that?” Sam stepped aside so he could see Dottie. “Hi...um I brought that. Is it… a problem?” He shook his head “No I just… never thought I would actually see this bottle again. I bought this for Dugan the night He broke out and he promised that he would share it with his great grandchildren. I honestly thought he was drunk and just saying shit.” Sharon Came into the room “Ciders about ready is the parade started yet?” She stopped when she saw Dottie. 

“Oh..well this is a surprise. I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. gave you an order to back off.” They could tell from the look in her eyes that she was not ok with Dottie being there. “Um..this is really not what it seems. I didn't know you were going to be here. Sgt. Barnes -”  
“If S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted you to back off My aunt then what on earth would make you think you would be allowed to track down Sgt. Barnes or Captain Rogers?” Steve had seen Sharon upset and it was enough to make even him shrink back a bit but Dottie stood her ground and didn’t flinch. “I met her Sharon. I didn't know who she was until we got to talking. I met her at a Halloween thing that no one knew I was going to be at. The universe just kinda gave it a nudge.” She looked at him. “So now you are suddenly into the habit of letting anyone in? How many times did Hydra try to take you back under control? Aren't you a little concerned at someone who wants any shred of personal information about you?” Steve and Sam backed up at this point ready to step in if needed but praying they wouldn’t have to. Dottie took a slow deep breath. “If I had been working for hydra at any point which I am NOT, would I really have been so dumb as to come to peoples door steps so openly? I just wanted to know more about the men my grandpop called family. Is that such a crime? I apologized to Agent Carter when she questioned my motives and I left. Never to look in on anyone again until by some odd chance this yutz falls down an elevator shaft at the haunted house I was working at. I came here to have a nice time with my friend not to hurt anyone or sell family secrets. I have wanted nothing more than to honor the memories of those men and if allowed the amazing person you Aunt was. Before you think otherwise consider your source. I was flagged and blacklisted by Obadiah Stane who news flash ended up being the bad guy. He threw a fifteen year old girl under the bus to preserve the possible secrets he thought I might find.” 

Sharon squared her shoulders. “You best not be calling my aunt a liar.” Dot shook her head “No only mistaken which happens to all of us. I never held it against her especially after Stane was revealed to be scum a few years later. Shit happens.” It was clear that Sharron wasn't letting this one go. She was quite protective of her Aunt’s legacy and if Dot’s family had removed themselves as far from it as she said he could see why she was uncertain of this lady showing up almost out of nowhere asking all kinds of weird questions. Bucky shrugged “Steve take then upstairs and let them punch it out.” Sam whipped his head around so fast he almost broke his neck and Steve stared open mouthed at him. “What?!?” He pointed to the second floor of Steve’s apartment. “The boxing ring. Let them punch it out. She’s S.H.I.E.L.D and Dot learned to take a hit from Dum Dum. It will clear the air and it will be fun to watch then we can all have a nice time together and share a few drinks. Dot shrugged “Sounds like a plan to me.” Sharon nodded “Suits me just fine.” 

A few minutes later they were upstairs with Steve quietly pleading with Sharon that it was not necessary to fight Dottie. Bucky on the other hand said nothing much to Steve’s frustration. He instead had his phone out ready to record it all. “Not helping” Steve mouthed at him from across the room but he simply shrugged. Sam was standing in between them. He looked from side to side “Ok if you are sure this is how it’s gonna go down just know whatever happens happens and you both are gonna have to stay for dinner and own it.” no sooner than he had backed up Sharon drew back for the first swing and Dottie made no attempt to block it. Before she landed her hit she stopped and gently nudged her cheek. “Fine. Maybe mistakes were made.” Before Dottie could stop herself she opened her mouth “You bet your ass they were.” Sharon wheeled around and landed a punch that made them all cringe but Dottie was still standing now sporting an impressive black eye. “Ya good now girlie can we move on?” She said with a laugh. Sharon nodded and stepped out of the ring. From that point on things were fine. Steve couldn’t help but laugh because she really was just like Dum Dum and he realized just how much he missed them all. 

Dinner conversations bounced around from stories about growing up in Brooklyn to drunken escapades of the commandos and some stories about backstage at the U.S.O shows. They were all in stitches with every story. Dottie shared stories about her and Dum Dum and it was clear that they have a very special relationship compared to the rest of her family. She needed to talk with Steve and Bucky just as much as they needed to talk with her. At the end of the evening she said her goodbyes and made her way home but not before they had polished off the scotch and a few other bottles of wine. Bucky smiled as he watched her leave. He knew she was going to stick around for a while. Steve playfully punched his shoulder. “You sure know how to pick’em don’t ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave the story like that. I hadn't planned on it but I kinda liked the idea of writing more about Dot.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize I would actually have so much fun writing avengers/marvel fics especially Bucky themed ones but here I am writing a few of them.


End file.
